yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jedi training with Ahsoka/Two young Jedi Knights of Equestria on a mission
Here is how Princss Yuna and Connie met up with Ahsoka Tano in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. Later as the train went on it's way, Yuna and Connie then went into one of the other coaches where they meet up with Ahsoka Tano. Princess Yuna: Ahsoka Tano! Ahsoka Tano: Hello, Yuna, Connie. Connie: What're you doing here, Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano: The Council asked me to join the investigation, You'll need a Jedi Master to join you. Princess Yuna: I'm glad you're here. Connie: Me too. Ashoka Tano: So, I take it you know about the Sith Lords and apprentices? Princess Yuna: Yes, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and all the Siths, Sith Lords and Stormtrooper Leaders work for the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. If any of them escape, It's Armageddon and Wierdmageddon beginning endlessly. Ashoka Tano: I know, That's why I'm to accompany you two, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde on your mission. So, They've settled themselves in the coach as the Night Express has it's auto pilot. On their way to Zootopia, Ahsoka trained Yuna and Connie to prepare for any dangers. Ahsoka Tano: Let's begin our training. Connie: Yes, Ahsoka. The training is on as Ahsoka trains Yuna and Connie. As the 3 activate their Lightsabers Ahsoka Tano: Now, Go! Princess Yuna: (uses her lightsabers against Ahsoka's) Connie: (uses the force) Ahsoka Tano: Excellent, Yuna. Well done, Connie. The training is complete. So, Yuna and Connie settled down for a while. Then later on, Connie then went to speak with Ahsoka. Connie: Ahskoa, Can I ask you a question? Ahsoka Tano: Of course, Connie. What's on your mind? Connie: Could you tell me about how you were Anakin Skywalker's Padawan? Ahsoka Tano: Well, I was younger during the Clone Wars, Before Anakin was turned to the Dark Side as Darth Vader on a account of Darth Sidious. And I had different Lightsabers back then. Connie: How different? Ahsoka Tano: I started with a convential green one, And then after some more training, I constructed a second one. One that was yellow/green and a smaller size. But now I carry 2 curved white ones. Connie: What was it like back then? Ahsoka Tano: Well, It was a lot less intense than the battle against the empire, And we had the Clone Troopers fighting by our side. And I was quite the skilled Jedi. And I always fought in Jar'Kai style combat. Connie: Did you ever feel like you would never reach the rank of a Jedi Knight? Like how I do? Ahsoka Tano: Well, At first, Yes. But as long as I keep on trying to show my proof of my worth, I knew I'd be the greatest Jedi Master. (puts her hand on Connie's shoulder) And I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Jedi Knight, Connie. The song, "Anywhere in Your Dreams" begins as Ahsoka sang to Connie. Ahsoka Tano: Anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams Just close your eyes You might be surprised What's inside you Connie: Dreams are like steps It's hard to guess where they'll guide you Ahsoka Tano: You can go anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams Connie: I hope I can find A dream that's just mine Someday Ahsoka Tano: You might get lost But your heart will show you the right way Both: And we can go anywhere in our dreams Anywhere we can imagine A bright new door is waiting us to open We can go anywhere Anywhere No matter where We'll get there We can go anywhere in our dreams After the song, Connie felt better as they soon reached Zootopia. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Luna, Hiro and Solarna were taking care of things with Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, It's okay, Isamu. Mama's here. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Misako: Is there anything I can do to help with the babies, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: We could use some extra hands with the babies. Prince Indy: (fussing over Sharon) Princess Celestia: (to her babies) It's okay, My babies. It's okay. (to Sharon) Sharon would you take them? Princess Sharon: Sure, Mother. Prince Isamu: (fussing over Solarna) Princess Luna: (to her baby) Alright, Isamu. Alright. Princess Solarna: (as her mother passed her baby brother to her) We'll take it from here, Mother. Tyrone: Shall I show our guest around? Sensei Garmadon: You go on ahead, Tyrone. Misako: Let's hope Yuna and Connie are doing okay. Hiro: Ahsoka Tano is with them. They are in good hands. Princess Luna: I hope they'll be alright. Duck: Don't worry, I'm certain they'll do just fine. Princess Celestia: So am I, Duck. As for Tyrone, He was giving the visitors a tour around the Library. Tyrone: This is the vehicle room, Home of the national historical vehicles from other worlds. Pinkie Pie (Human): Wow Wee! Tyrone: I know, Right. Twilight Sparkle (Human): They're so amazing. Tyrone: So, Let's say we test them out for a minute. So, The Dipper Clones got the Millennium Falcon and the X-Wing Fighters tested. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225